Falling in Love with My New Trainers
by grayXlucyFE
Summary: when Lucy gets a surprise visit from Laxus one night, he asks her to join him and Gajeel in a Mini Magic Games to see who is the best team of three in Fiore, also offering to train her. After having sometime to think about it Lucy finally agrees to join and begins in hard training with Laxus and Gajeel. But soon she comes to realize, SHE FALLING IN LOVE WITH THEM!
1. A Request? For me!

Lucy's head, legs, arms, just everywhere throbbed in pain. Cuts and small bruises laid on all shown parts of her body. She looked up towards the ceiling and grinned. She didn't care about the cuts and bruises though she did feel a little sick in the stomach. She closed her eyes and replayed today's events in her head.

Natsu's grin as they ran to catch the train. Gray's easy smile as him and Lucy played various games to pass time while Erza slowly stroked Natsu's head because of his motion sickness. Happy and Carla arguing (mostly just Carla nagging). Wendy's support as they took down the dark mages and bandits. And all that to lead it up to Master's lecture on how NOT to wreck half the town in the process of doing a mission. All in all it was a good day. Lucy smiled. She could never get over her team, they were truly one in a million. Nothing could break her happy mood. Until the doorbell rang.

She stood up to her feet and paddled her way to the front door of her apartment. She guessed it was Erza with a job for the next day, she hoped so. With the last job and rent coming up, she needed the money, bad. But to her surprise, the person who was at her door at 10:34 pm was the last person she'd ever guess.

Laxus Dreyar.

"Laxus?" she pushed out in a fit of shock. Staring at the man, he grinned and nodded his head in a 'What's up' motion.

"Yo, Blondie, care if I come in?"

Lucy nodded strangely and fumbled with the door to finally get it open wide enough for Laxus's large body to pass through. "c-come in. make yourself at home" she was acting weird but it was a surprise to have Laxus of all people at her house at this time of night. Whatever it was that had Laxus here, it must have been important.

Laxus walked in and took a seat at her couch. Lucy walked behind him and sat in her chair across from her couch. "So what's up?" she asked. Laxus sighed and reach his hand into his pocket and fished out a small slip of paper and handed it her. She took it with raised eyebrows and scanned it before looking back up at him.

"Their holding a Mini Magic Games in Hargeon to crown the best team in Fiore" he told her basically making a summary of the flyer.

"Yeah ok read that" she said sitting back in her seat, somehow she felt like she was going to need to. Laxus frowned down at the floor before continuing.

"My team- they won't be able to make it. Freed is gone on a long mission and evergreen tagged along. Biskslow didn't think he would be good enough to join. Pops expects me to make a strong team of three to represent fairy tail, but without _my _team, I'm not really much of a team am i?"

Lucy watched him as he looked back up at her, locking eye contact. "Alright what does this have to do with me?" Laxus sighed and looked away.

"I decided to make a team with you and Gajeel." Lucy stared at him for a second before blinking a few times questioning herself if she heard that correct. Her, Lucy heartifllia, in a team with THE Laxus and Gajeel no way.

"Wait-wait wait-wait –wait!" Laxus froze "Me! Why me?"

"Look Lucy let's face it, your strong, and could possibly be stronger than me, someday, if you just had a small push. I need that in my team." Lucy sat wide eyed "want me to continue?"

"Yes please" Laxus laughed and did what he was told.

"I want to train you. I already talked about it with Gajeel and said the same. We'll train you Lucy and make sure you're the strong woman you dream of being. Think about it, you're already half way there. I know you want to be just as strong as your team mates and not to be protected all the time, am I right?" she nodded "Me and Gajeel can help you with that, trust me"

She did, she believed everything he was saying but it was happening all too sudden. She just got back from a mission for crying out loud!

She just looked at him for a minute. What are you supposed to say to something like that? "Laxus…." She started. He cut her off though.

"It's alright if you're not sure right now, I'll let you think about it a little. You think you'll have an answer by the morning?" Lucy wasn't sure about that, it was late and she normally jumped out of bed first thing in the morning and headed to the guild, not really a lot of time to think. But she nodded anyway. Laxus smiled, something that any girl would have fell for, and stood up.

"Good, hope you do have an answer in the morning. I really want to have you on my team, want to train you." Lucy bit the inside of her lip and walked him to the door. "Good night, rest up I bet that job was just as a hassle as I'm picturing it." He said turning to grin at her. Lucy knew he was referring to the one she finished to day. He must have heard Master's lecture.

As he started down the steps Lucy smiled. "Hey, Laxus!" she called after him. He turned and looked up her. "Thank you!" he grinned again and nodded before walking the rest of the stairs.

Lucy closed her door, locked up, and fell into the calling covers of her bed. Forget a bath and changing, she could do that in the morning, right now she just wanted to sleep.

Sleep sounded good.

* * *

_Laxus shook his head down at the blonde mage in front of him. "No no No" he said. He grabbed her hand and put it the way he wanted. "There. Position your hand as if you were holding something"_

"_Yeah fine, like this" she fixed it again and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow._

"_Yeah just like that, alright Gajeel!" he called. Gajeel walked up and checked the tied the rope around her hips then stood back and nodded towards Laxus_

"_Alright, Lucy hold that stand as we pull the rope, it's gonna hurt so be prepared" she gave them on firm nod just before they began to pull the rope. It hurt, god it hurt but she held the position. She kind of looked like a statue standing like this with one hand out as if she was giving someone something, her other hand tucked in right under her breast, her legs spread apart with her left out and her right just a little back and she was sort of crouching. Her arm hurt from holding it out like that and her legs hurt from her upper body weight depending on her out stretched legs. Not to mention the rope pulling her towards both her left and her right._

_Laxus had asked her to call out two sprits to help. So she called out loke and Aries. Loke paced around her watching her concentrate on not screwing up the position. "Lilly, Aries" he said "the arms" the two nodded and began to pull on the rope tied around her wrist. Lucy cried out and sucked in a breath as a drop of sweat fell down her forehead. She pulled herself, her hand forming into fist. She slammed her eyes shut and pulled with all her might on her wrists and hip to make sure she kept the position._

"_That's right! Good Lucy! Just like that" Laxus called out to her as he pulled on his side of the rope. Gajeel grunted and pulled a little tighter just as Lilly and Aries pulled harder making Lucy gasp, trying to weigh out all the pressure on her wrists and hips. Loke walked around her again and began to draw energy into his fists. Lucy snapped her eyes open and pulled harder on her wrist but it wasn't working, she was getting weaker. It wasn't just because she was holding the stand for a long time, it was because loke was draining her magic by drawing it all to him, Aries did the same and Lucy felt weighed down._

"_Oh god!" she gasped_

"_Lucy!" Gajeel called this time "focus on your magic! Your magic is your strength, use that to balance out the weight on your arms and legs." She tried, she really did, but it was all just too much._

"_No!" she yelled "I can't- loke- Aries-"_

"_Lucy-san, I know you can just focus on your arms and legs" Lilly yelled pulling just a little tighter._

"_Listen to what their saying princess, your magic is your only friend right now, depend on it!" loke said drawing more magic. Lucy cried out again. She slammed her eyes shut once more and imaged he magic was in a cup in her head. She was poured more into that cup, drawing magic she knew was there. _

_Loke could feel it, she was gain magic "that's right my princess, focus on your magic!" Lucy did and the more she did, the more she could pull her arms back into position._

"_That's right, Lucy! Pull!" she grunted and pulled her arms back to their right spot before pulling harder. Laxus watched in amazement as her arms be can to glow a bright yellow before the rope broke and Lilly and Aries fell to the ground. Aries began to chant "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry"_

_Gajeel grinned "alright, bunny girl!" he yelled. She gave a smirk just as the rope around her waist gave out and broke also and both Laxus and Gajeel fell to the ground. _

_Lucy stood there for a second before looking around at her friends on the ground. She laughed before reaching her hand out to help them up. They all shared a laugh just as…_

* * *

Lucy woke up her arms sore and her legs stiff. She sat up in her bed and noticed the warm spot right beside her left leg. She threw her covers off of her and glared down at the body slumped up cuddling her side.

"Natsu!" she yelled. He snapped his eyes open and looked up at her.

"Oi! Lucy!" he said grinning "guess what! Happy kicked me out!" she sighed and shook her head.

"And I'm kicking you out" she mumbled. Natsu frowned then grabbed her chin to turn her face to his. She blushed and stared at her pink haired best friend.

"I- got-kicked-out" he said slowly. Lucy groaned loudly and face palmed into a pillow. "Oi Luce are you alright? Can I stay here?" she grumbled something into the pillow he couldn't understand. "What!? Lucy I can't understand you"

That's when a knock sounded at her door, so she got up walking towards the door then remembering she still had the same clothes she had on yesterday. She grumbled something else before grabbing some clothes out of her closet and walking towards the bathroom. "Natsu if you want to get on my good side this morning, then you better answer the door" she called behind her before slamming the bathroom door shut. Natsu stared at the door then scratched his head before getting up and answering the other one.

Gajeel stood in the door way his back against the railing on the stairs. He looked over at Natsu and raised an eyebrow. Natsu gave him a flat look (this -_-) before slamming the door back in Gajeel's face. "Oi Idiot Open the fucking door!" Gajeel yelled.

Natsu opened it just a little then asked. "Password"

Gajeel pushed it open making Natsu fall on his butt. "I'll give you a freaking password alright." He walked in and sat down on Lucy's couch. "Where's bunny?" he asked a scowl on his face.

Natsu stood up rubbing his butt out "ow, she went in the bathroom"

"I know I can smell fresh soap"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU ASK!" Gajeel shrugged

"What are you doing here anyway flame princess?"

Natsu growled "just to get it straight Gray is the one that is a princess, got it. Anyway starting today I'm staying at Lucy's house for a while. Happy kicked me out, we had a pretty bad fight. Wait,_ I'm_ supposed to be asking _you_ that!"

Gajeel chuckled and just waved him off just as Lucy stepped out of the bathroom. "Oh Gajeel, what are you doing here?" she asked walking their way.

"Laxus told me to come by and get an answer from you" Lucy sighed and shook her head. Somebody is eager huh? She fell into a chair and looked up towards him.

"To be honest Gajeel, I haven't really thought about it until just a few minutes ago in the shower." Gajeel nodded, understanding.

"Yeah he did come over late so I was told" Lucy nodded this time. Natsu just looked at the two of them in confusion.

"Laxus came by and you didn't tell me Luce? Wait what are you two talking about?" he asked looking at Gajeel then at Lucy.

Gajeel shrugged "you'll find out later" he told the other dragon slayer. Lucy stood up walked towards the door.

"I'm about to head to the guild, I'll have an answer by then" she said opening the door. Gajeel got up and followed after her, Natsu right on his heels.

* * *

By the time the three made it to the guild, Lucy _didn't _have an answer. As she walked through the doors, faces turned and greetings where called out to the three. Laxus looked in her direction and raised an eyebrow. After Lucy was done giving her own greetings, she walked his way.

"Yo, Blondie" he said. She smiled and sat in front of him.

"Hey Laxus" he put down his cup and gave her a questioning look. Lucy fell apart. There was no use in pretending she was angry at herself. She let out a loud sigh and face palmed into the table.

"I'm so sorry Laxus, I don't- I just- and then Natsu- I'm so sorry" Laxus sighed softly and smiled at her.

"Blondie, slow down. It's ok. I told you I didn't expect you to have an answer right off the bat. It's fine. The games are in seven months you still have some time to think about it."

Lucy frowned at him. It wasn't fine. She told him she would have an answer in the morning but she didn't. She shook her head. That wasn't fair. This man really wanted to train her and on top of all of that, was excited to considering the fact that he even sent Gajeel to come and get an answer from her. Laxus was really something. She wasn't just going to sit here and let him tell her it was fine, when clearly it wasn't. She sat up and looked him in the eye "Laxus do you really think that is enough time to teach me? To actually train me?"

Laxus gave her a look before turning away as if he was just thinking about that which, in fact, he was. He then grinned looking back her and said "Lucy seven months is more than enough for me and Gajeel to train you. Like I said, you're already half way there, you just need a push, someone to help guide you"

Lucy stared at him for a second. "Do you really believe that" she asked almost in a whisper but she knew he heard her due to the dragon slayer hearing. Laxus nodded and patted her shoulder, standing up.

"I more than just believe it, I trust in it, and know it's true" Lucy felt her heart do summersaults in her chest. To have Laxus out of all people stand right there and tell her he believes in her is like a child's mother telling them they could go into a toy store and pick anything they wanted because they were so well behaved. A mixture of proudness, ego boast, and excitement. "Lucy, I'm gonna go get some more beer, want something?" Laxus asked looking down at her as she drooled over being praised.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him. "Oh yeah, um… a strawberry shake?" he nodded and walked off towards the bar. And then she smiled. Why was she thinking about it so much? The answer should have been clear to her. "Hey Laxus!" she called after him just like she did last night, and he turned around and looked at her with the same questioning look he had last night. "And a one way ticket to the Laxus team!" Laxus looked at her for a few seconds then grinned one of the biggest grins she had ever saw on his face, And it was because of her, Boom, there goes another ego boast!

* * *

The whole day Lucy smiled to herself and kicked her legs in her seat. She got questions all afternoon on what her and Laxus where talking about or why she came in today with Gajeel. She didn't go to answer them not once. She didn't feel like she had to answer them, probably from all that ego boosting.

Erza sat her table with a piece strawberry cake in her hand. She looked up at Lucy with a questioning look but Lucy didn't even notice she was too busy picturing herself as a stronger mage.

"_Oh Lucy please help me!" she could hear Erza saying "oh please oh strong Lucy!"_

"_Lucy you're so beautiful and strong, please have my children" she could her gray proclaiming_

"_Hands off ice princess" Natsu would say "Lucy have my children instead! Together we can have very powerful dragon slayer babies!"_

"_You know what Natsu I'm about tired of you taking what's mine!"_

"_Yours! Whose partner was she first?"_

"_WH-what! That doesn't even matter! I claimed her first" then Gajeel would come in_

"_Sorry idiots, bunny's mine"_

"_Correction, Lucy belongs to me" Laxus would say_

"_No Lucy is mine!" Mira would yell over them._

_And there Lucy would sit in the middle of them with her mouth in a 'O' form with her hands on her cheeks. Oh yeah! _

Lucy sat there at the table picturing it all with an evil grin on her face laughing to herself. Erza decided to just keep eating her strawberry cake and look away.

* * *

Soon it was time for Lucy to leave. She stood up and yawned. Erza looked up and smiled. "Leaving so soon?" she asked

Lucy nodded "yeah I'm getting a little tired" she said. Erza nodded and waved as Lucy took off towards the main doors.

Laxus was standing there his arms crossed and looking down at her. "Leaving?" he asked

"Yeah"

"I'll walk you home" he turned to the doors holding it open for her. She smiled and walked out and into the streets of managolia.

Laxus walked beside her at a the pace she was walking at. She felt at ease with him and was all strange and acting weird like when they first had a full conversation. She even balanced herself on the edge of the river, something she only did with Natsu or by herself. Laxus looked up at her as if he was just waiting for her to fall so she could fall into his arms. Lucy had to admit, she would like that.

When they made it to her house Laxus watched her walk up the steps. She turned back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Not coming in?" Laxus walked up a few steps and shook his head.

"Nah, you go get some rest, training starts in the morning alright?" she nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank you Laxus, for wanting to train me and adding me to your team" Laxus smiled back and shook it off.

"It was no problem Lucy, now get your ass inside and get some sleep" she grinned and walked inside her apartment. Laxus stopped her by grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"What- Laxus-" he stopped her by placing his lips on her forehead. Her eyes widened. Did he just KISS her! _Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss KISS!_ Laxus grinned and stepped back down a stair watching a now stuttering and red faced Lucy.

"Alright Blondie hurry and get your butt inside before I do something else" he said with an evil grin. Lucy made a small 'eek' sound and went inside.

Laxus stood there for a moment before turning around and walking down the rest of the steps. Until he heard a voice. "Laxus" it whispered "thank you" he grinned and continued on his way home.

* * *

The next morning Laxus woke up and started on his way towards Gajeel's house. Panther Lilly opened the door in his regular form. "Oh Laxus, nice to see you. Here for Gajeel?" in the background Laxus could Gajeel grumbling something.

"yeah tell him to get his ass out here so we can go get Lucy and train" Lilly nodded and opened the door wider for Laxus to come in. he did and stood by the door as Lilly walked over to Gajeel who was sitting in a chair at a table. Laxus decided to go ahead and walk over and take a seat with him.

Gajeel was looking at a few papers, glasses on his face. Black rimmed and light coming out of the lens. Speed reading glasses. He looked up at Laxus and took off the glasses.

"I didn't think you read." Laxus joked.

"I don't" Gajeel said handing him the papers. Laxus took them and scanned over the printed words. "Master gave them to me while you were out walking the bunny. Told me to go home and study over them. I was _ordered_ to read." he said

Laxus grinned "so they gave us the layout of the whole thing huh?" he said a small chuckle in his voice.

"Yeah. They wanted to send it out after we send in the names of the teams. They even told us the other teams" Gajeel handed him another sheet of paper. Laxus scanned over that one too.

Sabertooth: Rogue, Yukino, and some woman named Maki and a second team: orga, Rufus, and Minerva

Blue Pegasus: Hibiki, Jenny, and Eve

Lamia scale: Sherry, Lyon, Jura

Mermaid heel: millianna, kagura, and a man named…. Death?

Sun side dream: nobody he knew Trance, Marabeth, and Drummond

And Mystic Pendulum: Larry, Kasen, and Kross. Same, nobody he knew.

Laxus handed them all back to Gajeel and frowned. "Some teams I don't even know" he said.

"Yeah" Gajeel said agreeing as he stood up and pushed his chair in. "anyway let's go get bunny and train. We'll tell her about it when we get there" Laxus frowned and thought about the last games the were in.

"No" Laxus said staring down at the floor with narrowed eyes. He remembered the names on that list, one name on that list. "She'll find out later" Gajeel looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, but didn't argue.

* * *

"Laxus, Gajeel ready to train!" Laxus smiled and Gajeel made a small "Gihi" Lucy stood in front of them in the door way of her apartment dressed and ready to go. She had on running shoes and yoga pants with a tank top. Her hair was split into two pigtails. So she was ready.

"Alright if you're ready let's go" Gajeel said grabbing her wrist and pulling her out the door. She looked over at Laxus and locked eye contact with him, immediately blushing. He just grinned and pushed her forward.

Laxus led them over to the guild and went inside. Gajeel and Lucy looked at each other and shrugged following him. Mira was there setting up for the day. When she saw them she smiled and handed Laxus three bottles of some kind of energy drink. "About to go train?" she asked

Laxus nodded and thanked her. She looked over at Lucy and Gajeel giving them a smile of encouragement "good luck!" she said. Lucy and Gajeel smiled back before Laxus yelled at them to hurry up.

Laxus walked out the back entrance, Lucy and Gajeel right at his heels. He walked into the training area and set down the bottles and stood in front of the two. "Alright Lucy, Gajeel. Starting today were gonna be training hard not only for ourselves but also to help Lucy become stronger too" the two nodded and Laxus continued. "How about we start with simple battle poses?" Laxus began with what looked like a simple pose. he kind of looked like a statue standing like that with one hand out as if he was giving someone something, his other hand tucked in right under his chest, his legs spread apart with his left out and his right just a little back and he was sort of crouching.

… "WAAAAAA!" Lucy said pointing at Laxus in amazement "NO WAY!" Laxus looked at her with wide eyes, the look was priceless. If Lucy wasn't in a state of shock. "Dream stiller!"

Gajeel just laughed his ass off.

**And that my dear readers is the end of chapter one! Hoped you loved it! If anybody have any questions or something like that just pm me or ask in the reviews.**

**And as all ways thanks for reading**

**Sorry it was so long -_-**


	2. Still confused! Stupid Laxus and Gajeel!

Lucy collapsed into a chair inside the guild hall. Gajeel and Laxus stood beside her, looking down at her weak form. She took in a deep breath before letting it go and covering her face with her arm. Mira walked over to them and handed Lucy a strawberry shake.

"You seem to be training hard" she said smiling. Lucy groaned and took the shake before bringing it to her lips.

"Hard is an understatement." Laxus and Gajeel had her working harder than hard. She had to do forty sit ups with them, twenty laps around the guild, ten pushups with Lilly on her back- he's a lot heavier than he looks-, then Gajeel made her do bunny hops up and down the stairs inside the guild a few times. She couldn't move anymore. They wore her out.

Laxus grabbed the shake out of her hands and replaced it with a bottle of water. "Don't baby her Mira, starting today Blondie's goings on a diet so no more shakes." Lucy felt her world fall apart, no more of Mira's yummy strawberry shakes.

"But strawberry shakes are good for you give it back!" she said going to grab her treat but Laxus moved away before she could. She tried again but he pushed her back with his free hand laughing as she pouted, giving up.

"Sorry bunny, it's for your own good" Gajeel said ruffling her hair.

"Shut up you don't know what's good for me" she mumbled but forgot he could hear due to his dragon slaying hearing.

He chuckled and leaned in so she could hear "I would love to find out what's good for you bunny" she blushed madly realizing what he was saying. She swatted at him to leave her alone then pouted in the opposite direction.

Mira smiled at the trio "so you must be finish for the day?" she asked patting Lucy's shoulder for comfort.

"No we only just gotten started why would we stop now?" Laxus said "come on Blondie, we need to go and finish up"

Lucy groaned and shook her head. "No! I can't take anymore!"

"Oh come on we barely did anything" Gajeel said rolling his eyes.

"Barely!"

"Fine" Laxus said sighing. "You can have a break, but you're still coming with us"

Lucy frowned "why"

"Because when we get done lifting some weights, you're gonna run twenty more laps"

"NO!"

"Yes, now get up"

"I'm not getting up!"

"Fine we'll carry you" Laxus grabbed her under her arm, pulling her up and Gajeel laughed as he grabbed her legs before they dragged her out the guild hall. The guild laughed at them and some wonder why they were acting so close all of a sudden.

Lucy screamed trying to wiggle out their arms but they were a lot stronger. "Bunny shut up or town people will think we're trying to rape ya." Gajeel scolded. She shut up and let them carry her back to the training room.

Laxus smirked down at her as they made inside. The two men set her down on a bench and looked down at her.

"Stay here" Laxus said "we're going to go get everything set up" Lucy nodded and watched as they walked off towards the weight lifting station. Lucy could see another figure walking around with a towel wrapped around their neck when she leaned in a little and waited for the figure to turn around and step into a little bit more lighting she saw that it was gray.

His eyes peered up at her and he raised an Eyebrow. "Lucy?" he said walking towards her. She awkwardly waved and smiled. "What are you doing here? The only other woman that comes here is Erza and even that rarely happens."

She looked over to Laxus and Gajeel. Gajeel looked like he was trying to change something and Laxus was watching. Gray turned around following her glance. "Laxus, Gajeel and I are now in a team for an upcoming mini magic games. Without his team Laxus didn't have anyone to attend the event with because master asked him to represent fairy tail. After thinking about it he picked me and Gajeel." Gray slowly nodded.

"Why didn't he let anyone else know?" she shrugged. Honestly she really didn't know. Lucy thought maybe everybody knew because Mira did. Then again Mira knew everything. Gray smiled anyway and patted her head. "Do well in training. When is this mini magic games?"

"Laxus said in seven months"

"That's plenty of time to train" he sat beside her and let out a sigh. "I'll root for yeah. Well I would have cheered for you guys anyway but when you shine which I know you will I'll be the one cheering the loudest." Lucy smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks gray" he patted my back and stood up again. And just that fast his shirt was off. She sighed and watched as he threw up and hand and left out the main door.

I heard footsteps and looked up to Laxus towering over me. "Blondie come spot me" he said. She raised an eyebrow and looked him dead in the eye.

"Why not Gajeel?" she asked. Because he was the person that was over there at the moment.

Laxus looked back at the iron dragon slayer and shrugged. "I want you to do it. Besides that would give you something to do to prepare you for those twenty laps you have after this" I pouted turning away from him.

"Nooooo, make Gajeel do it. I'm on break remember?"

"And?"

"And I can't spot someone when I'm on break. And who's gonna spot Gajeel?"

"Lilly can handle it. I don't have a cat that can change size. But I do have a Blondie and she's going to get her lazy butt up and spot me" he crossed his arms over his broad chest and looked down at Lucy just waiting for her to argue against him.

She narrowed her eyes up at him and stood up. "Fine. But if you get choked by the bar falling on your neck because I couldn't hold up the same number of pounds you can, don't say I didn't warn you when you're in the infirmary. Ok?"

Laxus laughed and nodded. "Alright, alright Blondie I'll only sue you for not wearing a tighter shirt" he winked before walking off with a mixture of swagger and arrogance. Lucy rolls her eyes and follows after him.

He walked over and laid under a bar he set up for himself on one of the equipment and turned his gray, blue eyes up to Lucy. She stood behind him and grabbed the bar attempting to pull it up for him but it didn't even budge.

"Um, just how many pounds are you dealing with here?" she asked. Laxus grinned

"Just a hundred on both sides. I'm going under my limit just to warm up" Lucy's eyes went large and she let go of the metal bar.

"You're joking"

"I am not"

"You're crazy"

"Strong" he finished for her. She rolled her eyes again grabbed the bar and tried to pull it up once more but failed only spinning it just a little. "Blondie I'll pick it up just look out for me to drop it or something."

"If I can't pick it up now what makes you think I could when you're about to drop it?"

"When a teammate is trouble the power of wanting to help them strengthens yourself?" Laxus suggested.

"Shut up" Laxus chuckled and grabbed the bar into the palms of his hands. "I'm joking, I'll still be holding the most of its weight. You'll just help me guide it back to a point where I could do it by myself again. That's what spotting someone means. You know the saying, 'what's gonna work? Team work!'"

Lucy frowned "shut up and lift the bar idiot"

"Yes ma'am" Laxus sucked in a breath and lifted the bar up. "Great view by the way" he said pointing out the fact that he was face to face with her chest.

"Laxus!" Lucy scolded as she protectively covered her breast. Laxus smirked and she watched as he brought it down to his chest and pushed up back up. He did it a few more times and Lucy just stood there basically staring at him as he flexed his muscles to hold up the added weight. Laxus took notice of her staring and chuckled. "Oi Blondie grab the bar I'm pushing it back on the rack." She snapped out of her daze and franticly grabbed the bar and helped him pulling it back onto the small rest area. "I appreciate the drooling of my body but it's distracting." He teased as he sat up in the seat.

Lucy turned away blushing. "You're a distraction" she mumbled. Then quickly turned back to his grinning face. She forgot again. Stupid dragon hearing.

"Oh I know Blondie and don't you forget" he laid back down with his arms at his sides looking up at her. "Hit me up with another fifty on both sides, Lucy" she looked over to a little cart with the extra pounds and walked over. She looked through a stack and pulled out two fifties and went to turn back to Laxus when she fell to the ground. Laxus burst out laughing." You could have gotten one at a time you know right?" he joked

"Shut up!" she yelled with a deep tenting of red lining her cheeks. She felt the weight getting lighter in her right hand and looked over to see freed smiling down at her. His hair was pulled up into a high pony tail and his read jacket was off showing a white shirt and his regular black slacks.

"I see you're having trouble." he said. "Care if I help?" Lucy smiled back and shook her head.

"Thanks freed! That would be a lot of help." He nodded and haled up the weight.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I just took this here" Bixslow's voice came and the weight in her left hand was gone. She turned to see him looking down at her with a wide grin, his babies flying around his head. He had on a t- shirt and some baggy sweat pants. His visor was still on though.

Lucy smiled at the two men. "Thank you guys. That was really sweet unlike someone" she snapped her glance back to Laxus who raised an eyebrow back at her.

"What?" he said as if he was so innocent. Lucy glared at him once more before turning back to freed and Bixslow.

"Are you two training also?" she asked. Freed nodded.

"We just wanted to get in a few minutes in before master's announcement" Lucy gave him a questioning look.

"Announcement?" she repeated. "What is it about?" Laxus had walked over and stood behind her facing his other teammates.

"You didn't hear about it?" Bixslow said. Lucy and Laxus both shook their heads. "Well it's about some upcoming event. We aren't sure about it but everybody has their suspicions it's got to do with you two"

"And Gajeel" Freed added.

Laxus's expression didn't change. "Are they?" he said as if he really didn't care.

"Laxus?" Freed said his face forming into a frown. "Is there something happening that we don't know about?" he asked. Laxus stared at him for a moment before smirking.

"Actually there is" he looked down at Lucy and then over to Gajeel. "Hold on I'll go get Gajeel and we'll explain everything to you" he smirked again before turning and walking towards the other dragon slayer. Lucy though he was just going to tell him about the little competition. But wouldn't they know already considering they were asked but told him they wouldn't be able to do it. Now that she thought about it wasn't F reed supposed to be on a mission?

She turned back to him and he looked over at her with a smile. "Freed?" she asked. He tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows as a way of him telling her he was listening. "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" she asked.

He blinked a few times and shook his head. "Mission, no. should I be?"

Lucy frowned turning back to Laxus. "Oh sorry I was just told by Laxus you were going to be on a mission." She said. Freed shook his head again.

"No sorry, I don't remember telling him I was going on a mission." She turned to Bixslow.

"He also said you told him couldn't handle it" Bixslow's lips went into a straight line telling her he didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Handle what?"

"What me, him, and Gajeel are doing. Didn't he tell you?" Freed and Bixslow kept their mouth closed. "He really didn't tell you." She shook her head just as Gajeel and Laxus came back.

"Laxus what is Lucy talking about?" freed said as soon as Laxus stopped moving.

Laxus looked down at her "what did she say?"

"You told her I was going on a mission and Bixslow 'couldn't handle it'" Laxus burst out laughing.

"Blondie, baby, you were supposed to keep it a secret." He said. Lucy cringed at him. She really was confused.

"Laxus i-"

"Look I'll just explain it" he said cutting her off. "You see me, Blondie and Gajeel have a little dirty secret" Freed stared at him for a moment before his eyes went wide.

Gajeel chuckled. "Laxus, I thought you at least told your team" he said smirking up at Laxus. Laxus grinned back down at him.

"Really? Now, what made you think that?"

"Well" Gajeel said shrugging. "You are pretty close to them"

Laxus lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, is someone jealous?" he teased. Gajeel frowned up at him.

"Jealous? Why would I need to be jealous when I could easily have you to myself" Gajeel snorted.

Laxus laughed "you said kind of something like that last night" Freed's eyes went even wider, if that was even possible and he took a step back.

"w-w-wait a second." He stuttered. "What are you implying?"

Laxus sighed and shook his head. "Implying? No I'm just telling you. Me, Blondie and Gajeel have been in a secret relationship for a few weeks now."

Freed Lucy and Bickslow stared at him with their mouth's wide open "ehhhhh?"

Gajeel smirked "don't believe us?" he walked over and grabbed Lucy, pulling her in-between both him and Laxus. Gajeel grabbed under her chin turning her slightly his way as Laxus grabbed her hand and slipped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. Then they both kissed her neck.

Lucy blushed madly and freed had a nose bleed. Bixslow was killing himself laughing.

"As you can see" Gajeel said.

"We both love Lucy" Laxus added.

Freed now had tissues stuck up his nose and cleared his throat. "If this is what Laxus wants I will accept"

Bixslow stooped laughing and shrugged. "I really don't know what to say but, I guess its fine."

Gajeel and Laxus looked at each other with stunned expressions, clearly not expecting that. Then they turned back to freed and Bickslow with blank faces. "We're joking" they said at the same time.

Freed frowned and then pouted. "Why so cruel!" he whined.

Bixslow shook his head. "This whole guild is."

Lucy just frowned. "I'm still so confused!"

~X~

**As always thanks for reading next chapter will be soon!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**


	3. The Magic Happening Behind the Training

Lucy pulled out a pot and put it on the stove before turning back to Gajeel. "Go take a shower, you're all sweaty" she said cringing. It's been three days since the announcement, master telling everyone about the Mini magic games. Ever since Laxus and Gajeel have been pushing Lucy even harder than before. They went over the different teams and thought of different strategies they would need to use for each person they may have to face. Lucy was worried about the possibility of fighting Minerva again but she was the one she worked the hardest on. And Jura, she was scared to face him too.

They didn't know what to do for the people they didn't know and decided to just wing it when the time came. Laxus was actually really good at stargazing, she was surprised. Gajeel showed her different types of punches she could do and how to add her magic power in her blows. Laxus showed her mostly defense strategies and worked with her on her speed and endurance. Gajeel focused on strength and hand to hand combat. At least once a day she sprawled with him nonstop until someone gave up. They could see her improving but didn't know secretly she was working on her magic ability with Capricorn and Loke every night before she went to bed. She knew she still had another seven months of this but she was prepare for it.

Now Laxus and Gajeel was coming over for dinner tonight. She invited them in thanks for training her. Laxus went home to change while Gajeel said he'd just do it at her house after telling Lilly and grabbing some clothes.

Now Gajeel grinned and walked over to her. "Oh, I am. Then how about a hug, bunny" Lucy frowned at him and put her hand up.

"Don't even try"

"Oh come on" Gajeel said opening his arms out "just one"

Lucy back up against the stove and shook her head. "No! No hugs!"

"You know you want some of this lovely goodness"

"More like smelly goodness, take a bath!" Gajeel chuckled.

"But you admit it's good"

"Take a bath!"

"Fine. Fine" he turn around and started for the bathroom. Lucy sighed and turned back around to the stove and turned on the burner before Gajeel ran up behind her and threw his arms around her waist lifting her up off the ground in a hug.

"Gajeel! Ewwww! Off, I just changed!"

"Never" he spun her around throwing her over his shoulder. She hit at his back kicking legs. "Someone's being bossy"

"Let me go! Put me down!" Gajeel ran back into her room and spun again laughing. Lucy screamed. "No! No! Stop!" Gajeel spun again as the front door opened. Laxus stepped in and paused staring at them.

He shook his head taking off his shoes. "I leave for just thirty minutes and come back to this." He said. Gajeel looked over at him and smirked.

"Bunny didn't take my wonderful hug, so she's getting punished." Laxus chuckled.

"Put her down, Gajeel I think she's going to throw up if you spin again." Lucy nodded in agreement. Gajeel put her down. Clearly she was dizzy as she wobbled and tipping back a little. He caught her hand pulling her back up straight.

"Thanks" she mumbled. Laxus sighed as he sat down on the couch throwing his arms above the seat. Lucy frowned as Gajeel walked into her shower. "Since when did you guys start hanging out here?" Laxus shrugged.

"Since we got close"

"I wouldn't say we're close"

"I don't think Gajeel picks up just any girl and spins her around. And I sure don't train just any girl, they have to earn that" Lucy narrowed her eyes at him before giving up and walking back into the kitchen.

"Don't be surprised if Natsu comes by"

"Why?"

"Apparently he's staying here for a couple days. Him and Happy had a fight and now I guess they just need some space." Laxus boomed out a laugh.

"They had a fight? Cute. Alright" Lucy opened her refrigerator and peered in. She grabbed a few things and set them on the counter then she looked into her cabinets pulling out a few more items. Laxus got up and looked over her shoulder as she opened a can of peas. "What are you cooking?"

"Peas, squish and lemon pepper chicken. Is that alright with you?"

"Sounds good" he didn't move though. Lucy poured the peas into the pot and added a little salt and pepper before opening another cabinet and taking out a cutting board. Her bathroom door opened and Gajeel stepped out with a tower wrapped around his waist.

"Oi Lucy! Do you have anything else besides fruity soap!?" he said walking in the kitchen. Lucy turned around and shook her head.

"No I don't, use the blueberry one"

"What!?" Laxus chuckled. "I ain't about to smell like some girl"

"Just use it Gajeel, geez" she turned back around and continued cutting her squish, Laxus over her shoulder. Gajeel stomped back into the bathroom muttering something under his breath about girls. Laxus leaned back against a wall beside the stove and watched Lucy.

"How long will it take" Lucy paused and thought for a moment.

"About an hour, the meat is still thawing out." He nodded slowly, crossing his arms over his chest and just watched her. "Could you maybe not stare at me like that?" she mumbled combing down the squash off the cutting broad and into another pot she pulled out.

"Why? I may like watching you cook."

"You don't. Don' lie to yourself" Laxus grinned.

"So sassy. I like it." Lucy put the top on the squash, and turned to him, rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm done now, for the meantime"

"And?"

"And you can stop staring at me."

"Oh!" he said ignoring her. "This would be a good time to talk about your diet."

Lucy pouted. "I don't wonna" they had gone three days not talking about it why now? He had forgot due to the announcement the other day and now had to remember.

"Yes you do now first things first. You know no more shakes from Mira, I talked to her and she knows that you can only drink strawberry smoothies or water. Understand" Lucy puffed out her cheeks and murmured a fine. "We're counting your calories starting tomorrow with no more than 1200 a day" Lucy scrunched up her fac.

"That's it"

"That's it. If you want to lose a little weight. Not a lot though you're not big, just heavy"

Lucy sighed and walked into her room falling on the couch. "Everyone's a critic" she grumbled.

Her bathroom door opened again and out stomped Gajeel. Laxus immediately burst out laughing. "You smell like you poured a whole bowl of juiced fruit on your head. I though she said just blueberry"

"She did, but instead I tried to balance out the smell with strawberry and then the same with Orange, before long I used lemon and lime, and Grape." Laxus couldn't stop laughing.

"You tried to balance it out!" he gasped before doubling over in laughs. Gajeel stomped over to him and glared in his face.

"If you dare tell a soul, I'll rip yours out!"

"Really? I think Levy would approve of your new scent"

"You better not!"

"Or Lilly?" Gajeel tackled him to the ground and pulled at his hair laughing. Laxus grabbed his shoulder and pulled at his long black locks.

Lucy frowned at them and grabbed a pillow. "I swear, and to think I thought Gray and Natsu were they only kids in the guild besides Asuna." She pulled the pillow behind her back and launched it towards them hitting Gajeel in the head. He snapped his head towards her under Laxus's arm which had him in a head lock.

"You" he said knocking Laxus off of him and charging at her. She went to run away but Laxus was right behind her grinning with his arms out about to grab her but she ducked making Gajeel trip over her and land on top of Laxus. She laughed at them before they grabbed her ankles and pull her down with them. She fell half way on top of Laxus and on the floor with her legs tangled in Gajeel's. They all laughed.

"Good job bunny" Gajeel said sitting up. She got off of Laxus and helped him up into a sitting position before raising her eyebrow at Gajeel.

"For what?" she asked.

Laxus smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "You dodged the both of us at the same time. Your defense is getting a lot better." She grinned.

"What about my fighting skills?" Gajeel frowned.

"We haven't seen you fight yet bun-" she tackled him just before he could finish his sentence. Gajeel chuckled as he flipped them over and grabbed her arms pinning them above her head. She smirked as she twisted to her side and kicked at his leg knocking him to the side. He let her go and she got up turning to Laxus just as he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. She winced in pain but with her free arm she jammed her elbow in his stomach and turned around with her arm still in his grasp. He grabbed the other arm and pulled them above her head.

"Nice try Blondie" he said. She jumped a little before sending her foot flying up and slamming into his jaw. He let go and fell to the floor. She grinned.

"Gotcha!" she said.

"Not me" Gajeel said grabbing around her waist and flipping her upside down as she screamed in surprise. She grabbed his arms in her hands and wrapped her legs around his neck before swinging her body up and positioning herself on his shoulders. "Crap" he said as she placed her hands on his shoulders and flipped herself back on the ground on her own two feet. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him back in a backbend and slammed him into the ground.

"Yeah!" she said jumping up and cheering. Laxus smiled up at her from is place sitting up on the ground, proud.

"You did well, Lucy" he said. "Just have to work a little more on your timing." She nodded still smiling at them. She was so proud of herself. Who knew she could wrestle with Laxus Dreyar and Gajeel Redfox, _and win!_

"And to think that's just after three days' worth of training." Gajeel mumbled rubbing out his neck "I think she broke my neck."

Lucy's window opened and Natsu tugged in with a grin on his face. "WOAH! Luce! I saw all that in the window." He said running to her and giving her tight squeeze. "Where did you learn how to fight like that, I know these two couldn't have taught you that!?" the other dragon slayers growled at him.

She smiled at Natsu. "Thanks Natsu, Did you hear the announcement the other day?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah and I'm routing for ya Luce! You'll do well in training and win that contest!" he said. Giving her a high five. He turned to Laxus and Gajeel and grinned.

"You two suck"

"Shut up!" they yelled. Natsu looked back at Lucy as she walked into the kitchen and checked on the food. She drained the water in the sink and took out the meat about to season them.

"Hey Lucy! Fight me tomorrow!" he said throwing and arm around her shoulders. She narrowed her eyes down at the pieces of chicken now getting coated in lemon pepper.

"I don't know Natsu, I'm not that good, I still have a ways to go. I haven't even trained on my magic fighting skills." Natsu frowned.

"I thought you were great just a few seconds ago. How about we make it a non-magic fight then." Lucy cringed.

"I don't know."

Laxus stood up and walked over. "I think it'll be good. I'll count it as your training for tomorrow as a slight break"

Lucy's eyes widen and she immediately answered. "I'll do it!" Natsu cheered.

"Mind if I join in?" another voice said as a body climbed in through the window. Lucy looked over to see Gray standing before her smiling. "I see Lucy and Laxus every morning in the training room lifting weights for the past few days. Then she's running laps up and down the stairs in the guild with Gajeel in the afternoons. Think it's time I test out the magic happening behind the training." He said.

Natsu threw up a thumbs up "yeah! A three way match!" he said.

Lucy frowned. "Now I really don't know." Gajeel clamped a hand to her shoulder and the other coming up ruffling her hair.

"I think you can handle it. You handled me and Laxus."

Lucy gave him an appointed look. "Yeah but I can tell you two weren't serious."

"Maybe not all the way, but I was a little" he admitted.

"Come on Lucy, I know you can probably bet me and Natsu up" Gray said smiling at her. Natsu shoved him out of the way.

"No she can't!" he yelled "she can't handle this!" he said wiggling his hips and sliding his hands down the sides of his body.

"That?" Laxus said before he laughed mocking Natsu. "This is what she can't handle" his hand sliding down his chest. Gajeel pushed him out the way.

"Think twice before you think that flap is better than is" he said flashing a sexy pose. Gray just coughed.

"Sorry I just had to think twice on what I just saw. I thought that was going to be the death of Me." he said. Gajeel glared at him.

"Your still living" he slurred. "Not for long."

"Shut up."

"Gray put on some clothes!" Natsu yelled throwing his pants and shirt at him.

Laxus laughed before he grabbed Gray in a head lock. "Don't you think it's rude to strip in a lady's house" Gray grinned at him.

"Not if she likes it."

"Lucy! Do you want Gray to strip!" Natsu yelled frowning.

Gajeel chuckled with his signature Gihi. "If bunny likes striping, I wouldn't mind if she did into another bunny suit I had Titantia get me for her."

Laxus raised his eyebrow. "You got Erza to get it?"

Gajeel chuckled again. "It's pink"

Lucy shook her head. "My house is filled with idiots."

~X~

The next day Lucy walked to the guild with Natsu at her side. She looked up at him and sighed. She wasn't ready for the fight that was planned out for her. Last night after Gray, Laxus and Gajeel left she was stuck with an excited Natsu almost dropping her plates when they were washing dishes and even splashed water all over the place.

She looked up at the guild hall, the noise inside blaring out and onto the streets. She took in a deep breath and prepare herself for a flying table coming her way just before someone called out to her. When she turned her head Levy and Gajeel were walking their way.

"Oh Levy, Gajeel! Morning!" she said as the other girl gave her a hug. Gajeel grinned at her.

"Morning Lu-chan, morning Natsu" Natsu threw his head back in a what's up motion.

"Why don't we go in?" he said going for the guild doors. He slung them open and what laid before them had them all frozen.

"I got two on Gray! Five on Lucy and zero on Natsu!" Wakaba called out from his place beside a white board. Random people started shouting out different names as he wrote more tallies under the names, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu. "Alright that's Three more for Lucy" he said.

"What are they doing?" Levy said. Laxus walked over.

"It's been like this all morning." he said. "Their betting on who will win in the match between Lucy, Gray and Natsu." Levy raised an eyebrow and looked over at Lucy who was face palming the nearest wall. Her head banging to and from it.

"She's fighting Natsu and Gray?" she looked over to Natsu who was missing beside her and now choking random people, forcing them to bet for him. Gray was standing on a table laughing down at him with Juvia choking her own share of people making them vote for Gray.

"You know what" Lucy said. "Can we just get this over with?" Natsu ran towards her clearly excited.

"Yeah, I'm all fired up!" Gray grinned down at them

"I'm ready when Lucy is." She frowned up at him.

"Let's go"

**Who do you guys think is going to win? Lucy, Natsu, or Gray? Place your bets in the reviews!**

**And as always, thanks for reading.**


End file.
